Friends with Benefits
by Satoorihoya
Summary: Naruto finds a dark secret about Hinata.


**A/N:** This one-shot was supposed to be posted for NHSM day five but I never got the chance to finish it until now. I hope you guys will still enjoy it though as much as I had enjoyed writing it.

 **WARNING:** Mentioned of rape.

 **RATED:** M

 **WORDS:** 3,894

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto, Naruto owns me (laughs at my own ridiculous joke).

* * *

Their sex was never steady or smooth. It was more of a rapid pace that screamed desperate and need. They would meet up after work hours, three times a week (sometimes four and maybe five) and go to either his or her house and work off their sex drive. Most of the time it was him who would inquire for it and most of the time she would agree.

They were sex buddies after all and the number one rule was to never deny each other's request.

The two were old friends. They had known each other since high school but after graduation, everyone – including their other friends – had gone off on their own way. It was only after college did the two met again and had begun their very odd relationship.

Uzumaki Naruto (26) was an outstanding guy that had what it takes to be a topnotch male model. With his tan skin, dark blue eyes that rivaled the ocean, amazingly tall figure and bright blonde hair, who wouldn't want him to be the face of their agency? Apparently, he did not.

Naruto was merely an office worker who had too much little time to be going out and finding a date. For five days straight the young adult would clock in for work at 7AM and sometimes – if he was lucky – he would clock out at 3:30PM max, if there weren't shitload of paper works stacked on top of his desk. He was sick and tired of his shitty job.

Four years of college gave him nothing. Instead, it made him gloomy, annoyed and most of all; lonely. For three years straight he had been deprived of having a girlfriend. Some came and went; all stating that he loved his job more than he did them. The facts were there but what they did not know was that he had loved them and he had enjoyed their company but he also needed to survive.

So now he was stuck with only releasing his needs to a girl he had known back in high school.

He found her unexpectedly. She worked the building down the street from his and they happened to live in the same apartment complex. He bumped into her one morning while taking the elevator down and found out that she had just moved in. From then on, they continued to speak to each other every morning until one night when the two decided that they didn't want to just talk on the way down in the elevator.

It was a night of just pure sex with the beautiful dark hair angel on top of him, rocking as he fondled her gifted mounds. They would switch positions as the time passed and pleasured one another until they reach their orgasm then rest before doing it all over again.

Naruto had to admit, the young Hyuuga was an amazing sex partner. Her body always never failed to stagger him. She was curvy on all sides; he loved her assets, her long milky legs and slender neck. The way she would moan when he drove in and out of her made him crazy. Her voice was of pure pleasure, lewd sounds that only he would hear in the late nights as he trapped her under him.

He never really went easy on the petite girl when they had sex. It was always rapidly rough but he knew she never disliked it either. They said the quiet ones were always the wildest and the Hyuuga was a living proof. He knew she loved it when he smacked her ass cheeks as he took her from behind. Loved it when he had his hands slightly around her neck as he fucked her senseless.

Sometimes he even found himself not wanting to leave home right after sex. He strangely had the need to cuddle with the petite woman into the night and only leaving when he was enforced to. It was an uncanny act of desire but she never questioned him and he was glad because he too did not know the answer. She just fit so right in his arms.

They never really tried to dispute into each other's reason why having a sex buddy were all they needed (though Naruto was a little curious about Hinata's). He could see that the girl was a good person. She had a soft personality; her voice was never loud when they weren't having sex, she was intelligent, and the way she moved or did things always seemed delicate, like she did not have any worries in her life.

So it had invariably crossed his mind from time to time on how such a good nature girl like Hyuuga Hinata would still be single in her mid-twenty and having an odd relationship with him instead of settling down with some nice guy who he knew would love her endlessly. The thought that she was perhaps a deranged girl never crossed his mind because he knew she wasn't. In all likelihood, she probably wasn't ready or possibly, like him, she had had guys who'd left her for their own selfishness.

The young Uzumaki was never proud of his dense personality. He was not an expert at reading people's gesture on how they carry with their lives. He was only human after all. However, after becoming close with the Hyuuga, he slowly established this unexpected feeling of wanting to know her more than he already do.

"Hyuuga Hinata?!" Sakura hysterically asked one night when she and Sasuke had come into town. Apparently, they had come back to get married.

"Why do you sound so shocked for, Sakura? I mean, there's nothing wrong with her, right? She's an old friend and we just happen to have the same needs." Naruto inquired confusingly. His brows furrowed nervously, wondering if Sakura liked the young Hyuuga or not.

"It's not that Naruto," the pinknette scowled. She made a loud huff as she leaned back against the chair with both arms crossing over one another. "I don't know if you know this or not, or if she had already told you, but you do know that when Hinata was nineteen, she was raped. Her father had found out soon afterward and had banned her from ever returning back home. I feel so bad for her. I mean, for peaks sake she's your daughter! Why not report the damn fucking police instead of putting the blame on her and kicking her out of the house?"

If Naruto had never zoned out, he would have flinched the moment Sakura slammed her hands on top of the table and making it rattled dangerously. _Raped_ , he repeated the word over and over in his head. Hinata had been kicked out of her own house all because of some fucking bastard who couldn't keep his dick inside his pants.

The young blonde didn't realize when he had started to fume with anger, wanting nothing at all but to rip off the head of the fucker who had assaulted Hinata. He only swerved out of his thoughts when Sakura continuously called his name, informing him that his phone was ringing. Naruto checked the callerID aimlessly to see the much too familiar name and abruptly stood up from his chair.

"I've got to go," the blonde declared immediately. Sakura stood up just as quick, asking where he was going only to receive nothing from the male as he disappeared out of the restaurant into the busy street. She exhaled a deep sigh, her shoulders slumping drastically before paying for their shared meal and leaving also.

* * *

Naruto was speeding. He couldn't wait any longer, he needed to see her. To hear the truth himself and to confirm something he had long been feeling.

He parked right in front of the apartment complex, jumping out of the car the moment he turned off the engine and rushed inside towards the elevator. He could feel his heart thumping each time he thought of Hinata and her passed situation. _She must have been so afraid,_ his heart clenched tightly. He couldn't imagine what Hinata could have done to herself this whole time if she wasn't the soft, innocent girl he knew.

If she was not such a positive person, god knows she could have attempted suicide.

When the elevator stopped at her floor, Naruto rushed out quickly, finding her door with no hesitation and began knocking furiously. It didn't take long for the young Hyuuga to open and greet him with her usual innocent smile that always got him smiling also. He never knew she could be so contagious.

"That was f –"

Hinata didn't get to finish her sentence as the tall blonde pulled her body against his, wrapping his warm arms around her tightly as he were to lose her that second. She stumbled back a little; making both of their bodies fully inside her house as she felt his body trembled. She furrowed her brows confusingly at the male's abrupt action and slowly pushed him away to get a better view of his face.

"Are you okay Naruto-kun?" She looked at him worriedly, watching how the male's lips quivered as if he wanted to say something but thought twice about it. She stepped towards him again, raising her small hands to touch his unique whisker cheeks and lifting his head from looking at the ground to her.

She smiled at him but he only frowned and she wondered if something inadequate had happened to him.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Naruto asked suddenly, breaking the girl out of her thoughts. She tilted her head to the side; feeling even more perplexed at his odd question and pinned her lips tightly shut. "Why didn't you let me know about the incident you had six years ago?"

Hinata could feel his rage as he looked intensely into her eyes. His usual bright blue adoring eyes now seemed so dark. Her thundering heart was beating louder every second that she let passed as she continued to stare back at him, shocked. Who had told him was what crossed her mind and it took every fiber of her body not to ask him.

"Hinata," Naruto hoarsely whispered, moving closer to the petite woman as if he wasn't close enough already. He engulfed her into another tight hug, squeezing her body to his as he stroked her head softly. "Talk to me. I won't believe anything I just heard if you say so. I won't ask you anymore questions if you told it was not true. I won't try to find that fucking bastard if you told me nothing like that ever happened. Tell me that everything was a lie and that you've lived a good life and that you were always happy. Just please say something or else I'm really going to kill someone."

Hinata couldn't keep the tears from spilling down her cheeks. What was she supposed to say? He already knew everything that she had tried so hard to hide so he would never find out. She didn't want him to pity her or think differently of her. His arms tighten around her and she cried some more until there were no more tears to shed. No one had ever comforted her before for the dark memory that sometimes still invaded her head and for Naruto; the man who she saw as no more than just a sleeping partner to care so much about it made her fall weak to an extent.

That night she told him everything as they sat down her couch in the dark night. She unveiled to him of how the guy had forced himself on her, of how he took advantage of her pure body, tainting her as if she were a used doll. Her eyes drooped slightly as if she was ashamed that at some point it was her fault also for having been in that situation for she had went out with the male late at night.

But Naruto knew she did not know any better. She was a girl that was becoming of age only and of course when someone was as young like Hinata was, she would want to meet new people while in college. He couldn't blame Hinata for wanting to find a boyfriend because she was not the only one with that set of mind. He only wished he had been there and been with her sooner before she met the bastard that tricked her into thinking he did actually liked her back.

Naruto had to hold himself down as he listened to her dark story. He could see it in her eyes that she was not okay and that what she went through still haunt her to this day. It made his chest clenched with sadness, hearing how she had been kicked out of her own home for something that she did not wished to happen to her. He could feel a sort of demon rise inside of him as Hinata told her story and he wanted nothing more but to murder the bastard who turned her life upside down.

"… But that's all in the past now and if I can endure this pain for six years, I can continue to do so for the rest of my life," Hinata faintly smiled as she finished off her last sentence. Her eyes were still red from crying so much earlier and perhaps it was starting to swollen also but she could worry about that later.

She waited for Naruto's response but never received one and she was not surprsied. She knew that the young blonde was doubtfully shocked and obviously angry but that was better than having him pity her. She never wanted anyone's petty, especially if it was from Naruto.

"Hinata."

The young Hyuuga tilted her head to the side, barely managing to get a glance at the blonde's dejected face before he looked up at her. His lips were pinned tightly shut and from what Hinata could see it in his eyes, Naruto looked guilty. She could tell that he was beating himself up from the inside, and that he was angry and it was not anger towards the man who had assaulted her.

Her eyes lifted slightly when the male reached his hand out to her face, caressing her cheeks softly as he stared at her with sad eyes. "I'm so sorry," he breathed out guiltily. "If I had known about what you've been through, I would have never asked you to get into this stupid need of mines. You should have stopped me. You were probably always reminded of that night whenever we had sex. I feel so stupid for ever getting you involved with this fucked up relati –"

Hinata did not let the blonde finish his sentence as she quickly closed the gap between them with her body clashing on to his. She had always felt afraid to initiate anything first but tonight was an exception. She wanted to let Naruto know that she did not regret what they had been doing for the past few months and that he was different from the guy who she had encountered years ago.

She needed him to understand that she wasn't the vulnerable nineteen year old girl anymore, that she was old enough now to make her own decisions. Her tremulous body only did cooled down when Naruto wrapped his arms securely around her waist, crushing her body to his as he kissed her back just as desperately.

She pulled away from the kiss with a sigh and rested her forehead on his as they locked gaze. Her cheeks burned, amazed by her own sudden boldness. She exhaled a shaky sigh, biting her bottom lips shyly as she rubbed the blonde's cheekbones using her thumbs and tenderly smiled at him. "I don't regret meeting you again after such a long time, Naruto-kun," she expressed faintly. "I also don't regret that we've done things we shouldn't have. Actually, if I hadn't met you again, I don't think I would have found my way out of the dark cave I didn't know I created. You were the one who brought me back to my own self. You taught me to not fear men again and reminded me I was capable of being a woman again without feeling shameful. You're my savior."

She inhaled a deep breath as Naruto pulled her in for another sweet kiss, making her feel like she was wanted. And she was.

Her hands moved to his shoulders, tightly gripping him there as he began to softly plant small kisses on her neck. She felt her body hair slowly rise as a new kind of sensation washed over her. It wasn't the kind of exciting or lustful feeling she always felt but a kind that made her want him all to herself. As if he only belonged to her and her to him.

She was whimpering for him now as their pelvis touched with her on top of him. His hands roamed over her body, going under her large shirt and rested on her back. And if she had not been listening to his breathing, she would have missed it when Naruto confessed his love to her.

Hinata halted on her movements and she quickly scooted back a little to get a view of the blonde's face. He was looking at her with half-lidded eyes, lips firmly pressed together as he waited for a response from her. "W – What did you just said?" The indigo beauty asked, afraid she might have heard it wrong. She didn't even know when her heart had stopped beating slowly until it felt as if it could jump right out of her chest.

"I think, no… Hinata, I'm in love with you. I think I've always been in love with you ever since we began having this relationship. I guess I was just too afraid to admit it in the beginning because I didn't know when you were going to leave me." Naruto revealed as his hands clasped tightly on her hips. "I – I didn't want to get too attached but I guess it's already too late."

Hinata released a shaky smile as tears began swelling at the ends of her eyes. _Love,_ she repeated. Someone actually loved her. She had stopped believing that love ever existed since her incident years ago, yet here was Naruto confessing his love to her. How was she supposed to know how to love again?

"Let me love you, Hinata. I don't think I'm able to stay away from you after hearing everything that you've been through. Let's start over and pretend that we were never once just sex partners. I want to love you the right way," Naruto declared, resting his head on her chest as he listened to her beating heart. He knew she was afraid but he wanted to make her believe that he was sincere, and he was.

Now he knew why he never wanted to just leave right after sex. He finally understood that she was the one for him, and that he had long liked her but was just too afraid to express any feelings thinking she would leave him like all his past girlfriends.

Hinata circled her hands around his head, letting her slender fingers run through his blonde locks as she kissed his forehead. She heard him exhaled a deep sigh at her touch and felt his head move upwards so that he could see her. A faint smile appeared on her face when she saw his and that was all it took for her to lean down and capture his lips with hers.

She shyly held his cheeks, bringing him closer to her and deepening the kiss with a new taste of pleasure. They had always kissed. It was not a new thing nor had it ever been new to the two but this certain night, it was. The kiss did not feel rushed; Naruto wasn't shoving his tongue down her throat or biting her lips until she tasted blood. Instead, he was kissing her with a gentle touch as if he was afraid he might break her if he was too rough.

His right hand was cradling her neck softly as his left held her securely by the waist, keeping her in place. Unlike when he was tackling her down on the bed or locking her between him and the wall, the blonde was staying still on his spot, only moving when he feel that she was ready to move. She lifted his shirt and he complied, letting her pull it over his head.

When she began lifting her shirt over her head, he did not rush to help her. Wanting to let the young Hyuuga feel bold and be herself, he let her lead them into sex. He obligated when she slightly pushed him down so that he was lying on his back and she straddled on top of him. He permitted her to trailed sloppy kisses down his throat and on his chest while he held her, enjoying the moment.

Naruto could feel her tension, the way she was careful with how she moved. Her body quivered, her hands were shaking but he was glad, so glad that that did not cease to make her continue what she was doing. Before one could tell the time, they were both without clothes and the only thing that was keeping them warm were the body heats radiating from the two of them.

Their sex was never steady or smooth. It was more of a rapid pace that screamed desperate and need. But that night, it was not just pure sex. It was something more, something that both Naruto and Hinata needed more than anything in their lives. It was a night of conveying their love to each other, showing respect to one another and washing away the inner darkness that they had carried along their backs for years.

Naruto made Hinata feel beautiful again. He showed her that she was more than just another girl whose life got turned upside down by one mistake. His kisses, his gentleness, the way he whispered her name as he made love to her allowed the indigo beauty to feel welcomed once more. She was new to this kind of love and it scared her to no end but Naruto was an exception, he was different.

The next day, they called in sick. Naruto finally got to cuddled with Hinata longer than ever and she finally had the chance to cook the blonde male breakfasts, dressed in only his white t-shirt.

And they lied down on her bed after another round of morning sex, looking up at the ceiling with heavy breaths. Hinata turned to her side to face Naruto and let her legs crossed over his as she drew invisible circles on his broad chest. She let out a sigh and he asked her what was on her mind.

"I think I've always loved you also," Hinata confessed. "But perhaps I was too afraid of being contrivance again that I just chose to stay with being friends with benefit." The young Hyuuga shyly chuckled, "I guess we both needed each other more than we thought, huh Naruto-kun?"


End file.
